


Finally

by shelby21



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Breakfast, Complete, F/M, Friends to Lovers, One Shot, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelby21/pseuds/shelby21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since's Oliver's return from Lian Yu, he finds himself closer to Felicity than ever before. He offers to share a bottle of wine with her at a price...</p><p>Told from Oliver's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

As I lay in bed, I shifted onto my back and stared at the white ceiling. Nightmares still took over most of my sleep, which meant that laying in bed for hours trying to fall back asleep had become a routine. Sighing, I glanced at the clock, groaning that it was only four in the morning and realized that after two hours of tossing and turning, I wasn’t going to slip into unconsciousness. Begrudgingly, I sat up and pulled off the sheets before strolling over to the bathroom for a hot shower. The steam clouded up the large bathroom as the hot water pounded against my back. 

After a while, I finally stepped out of the shower and pulled on my suit. The only good thing about my lack of sleep was that it gave me extra time to fulfill my CEO duties. Glancing at the clock, I noted that it was nearly five. After lacing up my shoes, I made my way down to the kitchen with my laptop in hand. Raisa would be here about seven thirty, so I would have to help myself to breakfast. I raided the fridge and decided on some cereal and milk. On the island I had cooked to survive but I was still a terrible cook. As I held the spoon up for my first bite, I remembered that coffee would be necessary. By the time I finished my cereal, the coffee was ready and grabbed a mug and moved the whole pot over to the counter and opened up my laptop. 

For the next two hours, I reviewed projects and replied to emails while finishing almost the entire pot of coffee. Raisa walked in shortly after I had closed my laptop as I leaned against the counter eating an apple.

“Good morning, Raisa.” I said with a smile, she reached up and touched my shoulder as she smiled brightly.

“Still not sleeping well, Mister Oliver?” I nodded with a sigh.

“Will you call the cops if I slip something into your dinner tonight?” I laughed.

“As long as it helps me sleep and doesn’t kill me, I won’t.” She nodded and opened the fridge.

“Are you hungry?” She asked and I shook my head.

“Okay, well then perhaps I should make some pancakes for Thea before I set to work.” I tossed the core of the apple in the trash and gathered my laptop to let Raisa do her work. Since it was seven-thirty I decided to head into the office early. I took the stairs two at a time and retrieved my phone and briefcase from my room and left my laptop on the desk. 

 _Heading into office now. See you later._ I pressed send and hoped Digg might take the time to sleep in. At least someone should be able to sleep in.

I set off towards the garage, ignoring the guard’s offer to get the car for me and set my briefcase on the passenger seat before pulling out of the garage and down the long driveway. The ride to QC was quiet and I hoped that Felicity would be in early. Sitting in the empty office without her company was not a pretty picture. However, as I stepped out of the executive elevator, I was greeted with an empty desk. I headed into my own office and turned on the computer as I scanned over yesterday’s meeting notes. 

At the sound of heels against the tiled floor, I looked up and watched Felicity make her way into her office. With a smile, I stood to greet her. She haphazardly pulled off her jacket and let her purse fall to the floor. 

“Are you okay?”

“My alarm clock died and I woke up thinking that I was incredibly late only to see that I was actually early as I sat down in my car. Plus, I slept horribly last night. We have that big meeting today and I just want to crawl back into bed.”

“I understand.” I replied and she looked up, biting her lip.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t complain when I get more sleep than you do.” I shook my head.

“You can complain as much as you want as long as this office isn’t silent all day. It’s too quiet.” She looked around and nodded.

“Of course it is, the only other people here are security guards.” She walked over to the small closet and put her jacket and purse inside and took her phone and tablet out before closing the door. Since her back was turned, I took the opportunity to take in her outfit today. She wore a flowy black skirt and a cream colored blouse. When she turned, my eyes were drawn to her full red lips. 

“Did you get around to those emails?” She asked and I quickly focused on her words rather than their source.

“Yes, all of them were answered this morning. I also looked over our meeting notes and reviewed the files on those new projects.” She smiled.

“So now all the work is finished and we have two hours before our first meeting. Do you want me to look into that search?” Although no one else was here, she still whispered the last part, referring to our next target. I found myself shaking my head.

“Have you eaten breakfast?” I asked, watching her face twist slightly in confusion at my question.

“No, not yet.” Smiling, I gestured towards the door.

“Let’s go get some then.” She smiled and walked ahead of me. We went down the elevator and out the front door to walk down the block to a small cafe. The early morning was cool but we were in the warm cafe within less than two minutes.

“I’m paying.” I told Felicity as we approached the counter, she shrugged and I remembered that she had forgotten to get her purse on the way out anyway, as well as her jacket. I waited for Felicity to order first before getting myself a coffee and paying. We waited off to the side for our order and I glanced over at Felicity again. The dim lighting in the cafe made her skin glow. She looked up at me before looking away as our order was called.  

I took my coffee and guided Felicity to a small table in the back. We sat in a comfortable silence as she ate and talked while finishing our coffees.

“Looks like it’s almost nine now.” Felicity noted as she looked up at the clock on the wall. I nodded and stood, offering my hand. She took it and dropped it after she was standing herself. I internally sighed at the loss of contact but kept my hand on the small of her back as we headed back to QC. I swiped my keycard for the executive elevator and held the door as I saw Isabel approach.

“Thank you, Mr. Queen.” She said dryly and I exchanged a glance with Felicity who stuck her tongue out at the back of Isabel’s head.

“It’s my pleasure.” I said, trying to hide my amused smile. Finally, we reached our floor and stepped out. Felicity followed me into my office after grabbing her notebook from her desk and sat down on the couch. I grabbed my notebook and sat next to her as we reviewed our notes from previous meetings with the board. As she was discussing one part of the meeting, I stretched my arm out behind her on the couch and smiled as she didn’t even flinch. It was nice to have this comfort level with her where things like holding her hand or placing my arm around her had become natural for the both of us.

I couldn’t wait to get out of the office and be in the Foundry with Felicity. Digg had asked for the night off to go out with Carly and I had agreed. I would do a quick patrol and have Felicity share a bottle of wine with me. Since she and Digg came to retrieve me from Lian Yu, I found myself wanting to spend more time with her. She didn’t seem to object as much as give me funny looks for my comments and behavior as of late. 

 

<\-----<< * >>\----->

 

Reaching the outer door, I punched in the code to the Foundry and headed inside, pulling back my hood and walking over to place the bow in it’s holder. Felicity turned to confirm it was me before she resumed typing away, continuing her search. I pulled off my quiver and jacket and hoped that she’d turn around. At first, my scars had been hard to show people but Felicity never minded, and when her eyes roamed over my chest, she would always blush slightly as I caught her eyes. However, she didn’t turn around and I unlaced my boots, placing them where they belonged before grabbing a change of clothes and heading to the bathroom. I pulled off my leather pants and pulled on jeans and a t-shirt with a sweater over it and wiped off the green paint around my eyes. 

When I walked out, I found Felicity still at her computer and I sat in the extra chair and pulled on my sneakers. As I finished lacing them, I saw her stand and begin pulling on her jacket.

“Are you leaving?” I asked, even though it was an obvious answer.

“Yeah, if you don’t need me.” Her teeth drew in her lower lip and I prayed she would stop tempting my control like that. 

“Well, I was hoping you would agree to sharing a bottle of red wine with me. I probably shouldn’t enjoy a nice red all by myself.” She smirked and walked over to me.

“How could I refuse such an offer?” I saw her eyes crinkle slightly and she reached up, brushing her thumb along the skin near my eye. She turned her thumb and I saw a green smear on it.

“Missed a spot.” She joked and I rolled my eyes.

“Let me just go steal a bottle from the bar.” I headed up the stairs and punched in the code for the door before slipping through the crowd and into the kitchen. The cooks greeted me and I pulled a bottle of red out of the cooler and headed back to the door. Thea caught me halfway there.

“Are you stealing from me?” She yelled over the music. I leaned in next to her ear.

“You may run this club but it is still in my name.” I teased, stepping back. She glared and raised her index finger to point at me. I smiled and turned back around to head downstairs. Felicity still had her jacket on and now had her purse on her shoulder as well.

“Still leaving?” I asked, praying that something hadn’t come up.

“Can we share this at my place? I need to get out of this outfit and the music is starting to give me a headache.” For the most part the music was blocked out with the ceiling but occasionally some of the louder songs would filter down. I nodded and followed her over to the side door and typed in the code.

“Do you want me to drive you home?” I offered.

“No, I can drive. Did you bring your car?” I shook my head, remembering that I had left it at the office when Digg offered to drive me. The exhaustion of the meetings had made the idea much more appealing and I had agreed.

“Well, you can come with me.” I followed her over to her car and opened the driver’s door and she smiled before sitting down. I walked over to the passenger side and sat down, holding the bottle of wine in my hands as she started the car and pulled out, heading to her apartment. 

As soon as we walked through the door, Felicity told me where the bottle opener was and retreated down the hall to her room. I quickly found it, remembering it’s place from the last time I had been over her apartment. I opened the bottle and poured two generous glasses before I walked over to the living room. After only one sip, Felicity came out of the bedroom wearing a pair of plaid pj shorts and a loose white tee. Her hair was still down and her red lips were still just as vivid as this morning. 

Felicity sat down next to me on the couch and I reached over to the coffee table to pick up her wine glass and hand it to her.

“You drank without me?” She asked in masked horror, I chuckled.

“Never.” I lied and she raised an eyebrow taking a sip of her own.

“Shouldn’t we drink to something?” I asked, taking another sip of my own. She thought for a long moment and raised her glass up.

“To Oliver Queen, masked vigilante, spending his night relaxing with wine.”

“And his favorite IT girl.” I added as I held my glass up.

“Favorite girl,” I raised an eyebrow with a smile and she quickly continued, “I’m pretty much the only girl you spend time with.” But you’re not just my favorite girl for that reason, I thought to myself.

“Pretty much.” I agreed, and we both took long sips. A few glasses later, Felicity had made me move to the very end of the couch before placing a pillow in my lap, her head following soon after. I smiled at the sight and felt my pulse pick up at the proximity. 

“Thank god for the wine.” She mumbled as she turned to lay on her back and look up at me. Her cheeks were flushed red from the alcohol. 

“Well what do I get for risking my life in a crowded club to steal a bottle of red wine?” She tapped on her chin.

“What’s your price?” She asked and I watched her red lips move as they formed the words. My price was a long-shot, she could just laugh at me and maybe I could just blame the wine. It would cross a line but I found my inhibitions lowering the longer I stared at those red lips of hers.

“A kiss.” I responded and watched her attempt to hide her smile from appearing. 

“A kiss?” She asked and she sat up, turning her head to face me and I nodded.

“From...me?” She questioned and I smiled, leaning in slightly. She pursed those full lips before I nodded and her lips twisted up into a smile. Slowly, I closed the distance, pressing my lips softly to hers. Her hands reached up and found my neck while I grabbed her hips and pulled her into my lap.  I couldn’t believe it as Felicity’s hands grabbed onto my shoulders and I trailed my lips down her neck.

“Oliver, um...” Felicity trailed off with a small moan as I sucked on her pulse point. Once I started to kiss her collarbone, she tried again.

“Oliver. This isn’t....we shouldn’t...not tonight.” I tilted my head up and captured her lips in mine but after a few seconds she pulled away. The rejection hit me like a brick and I wanted to run. She must have seen it in my eyes though because she didn’t move from where she was straddling my waist. Her delicate fingers began to trace my face, forcing me to look at her.

“We have work tomorrow and I think it would be a better idea if we sorted this out before diving head first.” She spoke softly and I met her eyes. 

“Sort it out?” I asked, wondering if she meant that she did or didn’t want to be with me.

“Yes, is this a one-time thing or is it...more?” She bit her lip and when I didn’t answer she moved off me but I reached out to hold her close.

“I don’t want it to be a one-time thing. Is that what you want?” I asked and she started to laugh. Mortification filled by body at the sound. Oh god, she was laughing at me. She was laughing at the idea of being with me.

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean it like that,” I stood, trying to run away from this embarrassing moment but she continued, “Oliver! Of course I want more.” I stilled at her words, unable to turn and face her but unable to leave. Suddenly she was standing in front of me.

“You make me nervous and sometimes I laugh when I’m nervous. I’m sorry, I know my social skills are kind of...sad.” I smirked.

“So are mine apparently.” She leaned up, wrapping her arms around my neck before meeting my lips. My eyes fell shut at the contact and I wrapped my arms around her waist to lift her up closer. She pulled away after a long moment and smiled.

“Will you stay the night?” I nodded and gently put her back on her own two feet.

“This isn’t just the wine talking right?” She asked and I was surprised to find her self-conscious of my feelings. 

“No, since you came to the island, I’ve realized what I’ve been missing.” I held her against me and stared down into her blue eyes, smiling at the fact that I had her in my arms. She cleaned up the wine glasses and took my hand to lead me to the bedroom. I kicked off my shoes and climbed into bed beside her.

“Oliver, you can take your jeans off, I’ll play nice.” I chuckled and stood to rid myself of the jeans and pulled the shirt off as well. I slid back under the covers and held Felicity against my chest. Her amused eyes looked up at me.

“I should’ve known.” She whispered as her hands traced over my chest.

“What?” I questioned with curiosity. 

“You and your inability to keep a shirt on.” I shrugged and kissed her forehead as I relaxed into the pillows. One hand made its way to my back and the other stayed against my chest. As I closed my eyes, I felt her soft lips kiss the scar from the night she found out my secret. 

 

<\-----<< * >>\----->

 

The next morning, I awoke to a loud alarm clock and Felicity cursing as she tried to silence it. A yawn struck me as I began to smile at her and I realized that I had slept peacefully all night. _Finally_. 


End file.
